lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 532
Report #532 Skillset: Wicca Skill: Toadcurse Org: Moondancers Status: Rejected Jan 2011 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Toadcurse requires a wiccan to chase down a toad to stomp and kill it. This is an issue when it comes to wiccan versus mage/druid combat. While demesne effects remaining active is already hindering to toad-chasers, it is frankly impossible to chase toads with briarwalls/windwalls(to a lesser extent)/rubble in the demesne as these impede wiccan movement, making them slower than toads. Solution #1: Have briarwalls/windwalls/rubble casted by a druid/mage fall when they are toaded. Solution #2: Have briarwalls/windwalls/rubble and active demesne effects casted by a druid/mage fall when they are toaded. Solution #3: Have toads become affected by briarwalls/windwalls/rubble. Player Comments: ---on 12/24 @ 11:17 writes: These two things were discussed earlier. Use of icewalls to prevent toads running in the first place is limited for briar and windwalls considering that only one wall can cover a direction and would simply lead to ignite wars. Pogo/leap can get past rubble and windwalls but considering its 1.2 sec bal versus 1 sec toad movement, is useless. ---on 12/27 @ 01:37 writes: Alternatively, make toads affected by them as well? ---on 12/29 @ 09:17 writes: I like Raeri's comment. The caster no longer has the immunity against their effects as a toad. So rubble time will stack with toad time, etc. ---on 12/30 @ 12:51 writes: I'm not sure how feasible coding that in would be, given that toads aren't affected by lots of things and can't be targetted, but I'll put it in as Sol 3. Toads can't writhe at the moment so that'd have to change. ---on 1/5 @ 16:00 writes: Additionally, could consider having toads affected by walls in an alternate way. For example, you could have all movement through non-blocking walls (not icewall, not stonewall) cause a rubble-like delay such as: "You begin to hop towards the northeast, looking for a path around the briar walls." and program it in such a way that the additional movement time is equal to the writhe time any chasers would incur after having moved through such a wall. But, of the stated solutions, I prefer solution 3. ---on 1/8 @ 11:35 writes: The issue with doing something like that is that there is a difference between 1 sec delay move 4 sec delay and 5 sec delay move. I'm not totally opposed to it but it would mean that the walls would become advantageous to the wiccan as the toad can be stomped during the 'preparing to hop' phase. ---on 1/14 @ 04:59 writes: What of PhantomWalls? Do those go down too? ---on 1/15 @ 04:21 writes: Ack, I had forgotten about those. Yes, Phantomwalls would be included. However, to be honest, briar walls are the main problem in this solution. They are guaranteed to work (unlike windwalls) and cannot coexist with icewalls on the same exit (unlike rubble). But it wouldn't make much sense if only briar walls are affected. ---on 1/15 @ 04:23 writes: Also, I prefer Sol 1 or 2, but I won't push for 2 considering that the extra part concerning demesne effects is only because it 'should' thematically/logically, not because it's OP. ---on 1/16 @ 03:51 writes: Solution 1 or 2. Toadcurse is wonderful flavor but even without walls/brambles is not a guaranteed kill. If you manage to toad someone in their own demesne, absolutely, let the toad lose hold on whatever impediments they've erected. ---on 1/16 @ 08:20 writes: Perhaps a more graceful way to tackle this is to delay toad movement a little more when walking through one of those obstacles. I think this is less overall impacting to combat scnearios while addressing the issue wholly.